Mundos Paralelos
by Itziar
Summary: Dos mundos separados. Ambos nunca llegaron a conocerse.. pero todo cambia repentinamente. ¿Qué sucedio para que ambos nunca llegasen a encontrarse? Ahora que el destino los ha unido, sólo sus decisiones podrán cambiar la realidad... S&S T
1. Default Chapter

_**Mundos Paralelos**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Capítulo 1: "**Dos vidas separadas y un mismo destino…"**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_El despertador sonaba nuevamente… Cada día le era más difícil levantarse en las mañanas… Aunque desde pequeña había sido bastante dormilona, cosa que no pasaba inadvertida entre sus amigos, y menos en su familia, algo extraño sucedía con ella. Sentada en la cama de su habitación, intentando despertar por completo, su vista se posó en el espejo que le había enviado un poco más de un año atrás Sonomi desde París… un espejo estilo Luis XIV de 1.80 de altura. Consideraba que su tía había sido algo exagerada al enviarle de regalo de cumpleaños eso. Sin embargo, había algo extraño en él, pero… ¿qué era? No lo sabía. Mientras aún aquellas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza, escuchó una aguda voz que le gritaba al oído_

- _Sakura!!! –exclamaba un pequeño muñeco alado mientras volaba sobre la cabeza de su ama._

- _Ah!!! –exclamó muy asustada y algo aturdida la muchacha –Kero! Qué rayos crees que haces? Casi me matas de un susto…_

- _Lo siento Sakurita… lo que pasa es que te vi tan pensativa que yo…_

- _Sabes que me agrada pensar –decía la joven en tono reprobatorio –Pero no por eso me vas a gritar de esa forma –En ese momento se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al armario que allí había. Sacó una toalla limpia y le preguntó a Kero –Por qué tenías tanto apuro en despertarme?_

- _Sakurita… ya estás atrasada –dijo Kerberus señalando el reloj despertador. La muchacha al ver la hora, dio un grito que no sorprendió a su padre, que en aquel momento preparaba el desayuno._

_Estaba comenzando el último año de la preparatoria. Sakura ya no era una niña… al menos no como cuando había capturado y luego trasformado las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura con la ayuda de Kero, Yukito/Yue y Tomoyo… su amiga de la infancia. Tenía ya 17 años, y se había convertido en toda una señorita. Su cabello castaño, llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, el cual llevaba tomado en un medio moño mientras caminaba rumbo a la preparatoria. Su bellos ojos esmeraldas no pasaban desapercibidos para nadie… eso le daba un toque de hermosura, que con su inteligencia, además de su destreza, la convertían en una de las chicas más codiciadas de la preparatoria. Estudiaba en la misma preparatoria a la que años atrás pertenecía su hermano, la cual se encontraba al lado de la primaria Tomoeda… se detuvo unos instantes cuando pasaba frente a la entrada de la primaria. Recordaba su infancia cuando miraba a los pequeños que ingresaban al establecimiento. Mientras observaba a un grupo de jóvenes conversar frente a la estatua que coronaba el lugar, vio entre la multitud a un muchacho… un muchachito de cabellera corta, castaña y que llevaba algo desordenada, y unos penetrantes ojos marrones. El muchacho le observaba directamente a los ojos. Sakura sintió nuevamente aquella sensación que solía invadirla de vez en cuando… aquella sensación de que algo no había hecho, un pequeño vacío en su vida. Sabía, estaba casi completamente segura que a aquel muchacho que le miraba, ya lo había visto antes… en sus sueños. Cuando parpadeó, la imagen desapareció. Aunque buscó entre los pequeños, no encontró señales de aquel jovencito de ojos marrones._

_Algo confundida y distraída ante aquel hecho, que atribuyó a sus últimas malas noches de descanso, continuó su camino. Cuando llegaba a la puerta de la preparatoria, chocó con un joven alto, de cabello negro azulado, y unos profundos ojos azules. El joven la miró con dulzura, y ofreciéndole su mano, la ayudó a ponerse de pie._

- _¿Te encuentras bien pequeña Sakura? –preguntó el muchacho._

- _Eriol? –preguntó una sorprendida Sakura –Qué haces aquí?_

- _Soy el nuevo alumno de esta preparatoria –explicó el muchacho –Estaré todo este año con ustedes._

- _Eriol! –exclamó Sakura abrazándole fuertemente. Aquel joven era la reencarnación del mago Clow. Fue él quien ayudó a Sakura para que la joven pudiese convertir las cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura –Te extrañamos tanto!_

- _Me extrañaron? –preguntó el joven._

- _Si… Tomoyo y yo… nos acordamos mucho de ti –dijo la jovencita –Incluso durante el verano Tomoyo me dijo que sería bueno tenerte de regreso… Al parecer su deseo se hizo realidad!!!_

- _Pues al parecer si –asintió el joven._

_Ambos ingresaron a la escuela… al llegar hasta su salón, Eriol se encontró con la "pequeña Tomoyo". Solía decirles así a ambas muchachas cuando eran unas estudiantes de primaria. Pero sin duda aquel nombre de cariño ya no iba con Tomoyo. Sakura aun tenía esa gota de ingenuidad e inocencia en su mirada y en su forma de ser. Pero Tomoyo se veía como una muchacha madura, de gran inteligencia y belleza que con el paso de los años únicamente habían mejorado. Su físico era ya el de una jovencita, y sin duda Eriol la veía con otros ojos. De pequeño había sentido una atracción por Tomoyo, pero al verla nuevamente, tan cambiada, aunque siempre gentil, se sorprendió de su reacción._

- _Tomoyo! –exclamó Sakura feliz. Ambas se abrazaron efusivamente._

- _Sakura! Qué bueno verte!_

- _Mira con quien me encontré en la entrada –dijo Sakura señalando la puerta del salón. Tomoyo le miró unos instantes y luego preguntó:_

- _Eriol?_

- _El mismo –dijo Eriol esbozando una sonrisa. Se veía muy apuesto según el parecer de Tomoyo._

- _Me alegra verte –dijo la muchacha mientras se acercaba a saludarle. Pero a diferencia de Sakura la muchacha sólo esbozó una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía su mano. Eriol, quien comprendía perfectamente el comportamiento de la joven, tomó su mano, pero en vez de estrecharla la besó con delicadeza._

- _Bueno… creo que tendrán que soportarme durante todo este año –informó Eriol, quien no había perdido aquel tono de malicia en su voz. Sin duda pensaba divertirse un poco en aquel año._

_Terminado aquel día de clases, todos se dirigieron a una heladería que quedaba cerca del parque del Rey Pingüino. Eriol y Tomoyo conversaban animadamente, pero Sakura aun se sentía extraña. Cuando pasaban frente al rey pingüino se detuvo en seco. Vio nuevamente a aquel niño de ojos marrones. Pero a diferencia de la primera vez, ahora él vestía un traje ceremonial verde a la usanza china. El joven de nuevo le miraba fijamente. Sakura por algún extraño motivo se sonrojó ante la seria y penetrante mirada del muchacho, como si ya lo hubiese visto años atrás. Estaba sentado sobre la cabeza del pingüino. El viento movía suavemente su cabello alborotado. Cuando Eriol y Tomoyo, quienes no se habían percatado de la actitud de Sakura, y habían continuado el camino regresaban, Sakura vio como se desvanecía la imagen._

- _Sakura ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó Tomoyo al ver a su amiga en aquel trance._

- _Si… -dijo la muchacha._

- _No es cierto –comentó Eriol –Algo te sucede Sakura… tu no eres así._

- _¿Han sentido alguna vez como… como si hubiera un vacío en sus vidas. Como si algo que debía ocurrir, no sucedió? –preguntó la muchacha – ¿Como si conocieran a una persona, que no existe?_

- _No –dijo Tomoyo a quien le extrañaba aquella situación._

- _No, pero he sentido cosas extrañas. Esta mañana por ejemplo… pude sentir un leve rastro de magia. Fue unos minutos antes de encontrarme contigo Sakura –comentó el joven inglés. _

- _¿Y ahora? –preguntó la muchacha._

- _Hace unos instantes –comenzó Eriol –Percibí lo mismo._

- _Entonces._

- _¿Qué pasó Sakura? ¿Podrías explicarnos con detalles? –preguntó su amiga. Sakura asintió. Se sentó en los columpios, al igual que Tomoyo, y Eriol se mantuvo de pie._

- _Pues… cuando esta mañana pasé por la entrada de la primaria, me detuve unos segundos a recordar viejos tiempos. Todas aquellas aventuras que vivimos cuando tenía once años. Y cuando observaba a un grupo de jóvenes, un niño llamó mi atención. Un muchacho que tendría once, quizá doce años, de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, me miraba fijamente. Sentí como si ya le conociera. Además, estoy segura que lo he visto en sueños._

- _¿En sueños? –preguntó Tomoyo._

- _Si, en mis sueños. Bueno, en un momento cerré los ojos y al abrirlos ya no estaba._

- _¿Dices que pestañeaste y luego desapareció? –preguntó Eriol que se había mantenido en silencio durante el relato._

- _Si. Lo busqué entre la multitud, pero ya no estaba –aseguró Sakura –Ahora, cuando pasábamos frente a la estatua del rey pingüino, él se encontraba sentado sobre su cabeza. Pero en esta ocasión llevaba un traje ceremonial a la usanza china. Un traje verde, con detalles. Nuevamente me miró fijamente, y se desvaneció._

- _Se esfumó -dijo Eriol –Vaya, vaya. Parece que solo atraigo problemas cuando estoy cerca de ustedes._

- _No digas eso –dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente –Sakura… no te preocupes. Recuerda que todo va a estar bien._

- _Si –asintió la muchacha alegrando un poco su expresión ante el apoyo de su amiga._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Era una mañana tranquila… el cielo azulado en Hong Kong, estaba libre de nubes, lo que permitía disfrutar el radiante sol que allí había. Sentado sobre el verde césped, un apuesto joven de 18 años recién cumplidos, cabello castaño y ojos marrones, miraba distraído una pequeña cascada artificial que había en uno de los jardines de la mansión en la que vivía. Sus ojos se posaron unos instantes en el agua… reflejada en ella vio a una niña de impactantes ojos color esmeralda. Cuando miró a su lado, pudo ver nítidamente la imagen._

- _¿Tú de nuevo? –preguntó. No era la primera vez que veía a aquella niña. Pero nunca le había dicho nada – ¿Por qué nunca respondes mis preguntas? ¿Eres un espíritu? –intentó nuevamente aunque fue en vano. La niña que tendría unos once años le miraba dulcemente._

_Shaoran Li aun no comprendía por qué razón veía a esa niña. Según su entrenamiento y con el uso de sus poderes había logrado corroborar que no era un espíritu… al menos no uno común. Esa pequeña solía aparecer de vez en cuando junto a él, situación que perturbaba bastante al joven. La muchachita tenía facciones japonesas, sabía que era así, pero él jamás había viajado a Japón. Lo más extraño era que nunca había contado esta situación a nadie. Además como solía decirse a si mismo, le agradaba su compañía. La pequeña se puso de pie. Shaoran pudo escuchar en la lejanía la voz de su prima que le llamaba. Luego de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, le dedicó una bella sonrisa y desapareció. En cosa de segundos apareció Meiling. Al verlo mirar fijamente a la nada, la muchacha reclamó:_

- _Shaoran! Llevo buscándote un largo rato! Tu madre te necesita. Dice que tiene que informarte algo muy importante! –exclamó Meiling a toda voz._

- _No es necesario que me grites de esa forma –dijo el muchacho seriamente regresando a la realidad._

- _Pues no es mi culpa! Yo sólo cumplo la orden de tía Ieran._

- _Dile que en unos minutos estoy allá –dijo Shaoran poniéndose de pie y caminando en dirección a la entrada a la mansión._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_La muchacha se encontraba agotada ante el segundo día de escuela que había pasado. Al llegar a la casa, notó que no había nadie en ella. Leyó en una pequeña pizarra blanca que había en la cocina, un recado de su padre. Este decía:_

_Hijita: _

_Lamento no poder cenar contigo hoy. Sé que prometí que estaría dos semanas contigo y luego regresaría a las excavaciones, pero surgió un problema de último momento, y viajaré a Hokkaido para arreglarlo. No sé aun cuanto tiempo me llevará, pero sé que comprenderás la situación. Espero que puedas disculparme. Dejé tu cena lista y solo debes ponerla en el microondas._

_Nunca olvides que te quiero demasiado, tu padre…_

_Fujitaka Kinomoto. _

_La joven leyó la nota detenidamente y luego sonrió. Sabía lo importante que era aquella excavación para su gentil padre. Tomó la cena y la llevó a su habitación, ya que no le gustaba cenar en la mesa cuando estaba sola. Cuando abrió la puerta se topó con Kero, quien jugaba en esos momentos con la consola de videojuegos._

- _Qué pasó Sakura? –preguntó el muñequito sin perder de vista el juego –Vi a tu padre sacar nuevamente la maleta esta tarde._

- _Pues tuvo que regresar a la excavación –explicó la muchacha –Aun no sé cuanto tiempo estará fuera –dijo nostálgica._

- _Vamos Sakura! –intentó animar Kero al ver la reacción de su dueña –No puede ser! –exclamó cuando perdió el juego. Luego se acercó a la muchacha y le dijo –Solo serán unos días… ya verás que regresará muy pronto!_

- _Gracias Kero… la verdad es que estando sola en esta casa me siento extraña._

- _Ah!!! –exclamó Kero –Pero no estás sola Sakurita. ¡El genial Kero está contigo! –exclamó con orgullo._

- _Me alegra que al menos uno de los dos tenga tal ánimo –comentó Sakura - ¿Cómo se encontrará Yukito? Se fue a Yokohama hace un año ya… ¿cómo irá todo con el trabajo en el hospital? –se preguntaba la muchacha._

- _Pues supongo que bien… al menos dijo eso la última vez que te llamó. Hace… dos días si no me equivoco._

- _Así es. Tienes razón, creo que debo dejar la nostalgia de un lado porque ya soy una jovencita mayor! –dijo Sakura sonriendo –No debo temerle a vivir sola. Además no va a ser para siempre… solo unos días y ya!_

_La muchacha ya mas tranquila, se puso el pijama, se cepilló unas cuantas veces su cabello, y se metió a la cama. Estuvo unos minutos meditando sobre lo sucedido aquel día. Pensaba relatarle a Kero lo que había pasado, pero escuchó los pequeños ronquidos del guardián. Decidió entonces explicarle la situación al día siguiente. Pensando en eso cerró los ojos y se durmió profundamente._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_En tanto, un muchacho en Hong Kong no lograba conciliar el sueño llevaba mucho tiempo despierto. Miró el reloj que había al lado de su cama. Este indicaba las 4:26 de la madrugada. Bajó al primer nivel, para dirigirse a la cocina y tomar un vaso de leche. Cuando regresaba con el vaso en la mano, algo llamó su atención. La pequeña niña se encontraba frente al espejo que había en el despacho que usaba su madre, para tratar cualquier asunto de importancia. Era un espejo Luis XIV que le había enviado una de sus hermanas a su madre. Al ver el espejo, notó que no había ninguna imagen reflejada. Se acercó silenciosamente. La niña le miró con sus esmeraldas ojos. Luego comenzó a levitar hasta quedar a la altura del espejo e ingresó en él. Shaoran comenzó a caminar hacia el espejo, y cuando lo tocó, algo sucedió. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Despertó muy asustada. Había soñado algo muy extraño. Caminaba por el parque Pingüino, cuando se topaba con alguien… un joven más alto que ella, pero no podía recordar su rostro. Todo se volvía negro. Sakura veía una sombra que los atacaba a ambos, y luego sólo recordaba sangre. La sangre cubría su ropa y también el piso, y… luego de eso había despertado. Se quedó pensativa unos minutos. Verdaderamente se había asustado ante tal sueño. Fue en ese instante cuando sintió algo… un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Nuevamente esa sensación de un vacío, pero acompañado de un llamado. Alguien la llamaba, ¿pero quien? Miró desesperada en todas direcciones. Instintivamente se levantó de la cama. Agudizó cada uno de sus sentidos y lo encontró… era el espejo. En un instante se encontraba frente al espejo, pero al tocarlo, todo a su alrededor desapareció._

_Ahora dos jóvenes caminaban en un lugar desconocido. En realidad no había nada allí. Shaoran llevaba un rato buscando a la muchachita, pero no la encontraba. Sakura en tanto no sabía en qué lugar estaba. Mientras más avanzaba, mas temor sentía… y es que no lo podía evitar, seguía siendo una niña muy miedosa. Repentinamente ante ella vio a quien menos pensaba encontrarse allí. El chico de ojos marrones le miraba fijamente. Pero había algo entre ellos… como una fina pared de agua. Shaoran miraba algo aturdido. Al fin había encontrado a la pequeña, pero una pared de un líquido que él supuso sería agua les separaba._

_Ambos jóvenes se encontraban a muy poca distancia de lo que ellos creían, eran unos niños. Llegaron a la pared que los separaba, acercaron sus manos con decisión, y al tocarla todo aquello se esfumó. Cuando abrieron los ojos, la sorpresa no fue para menos. Ambos jóvenes se miraban igualmente sorprendidos, y aun con una de sus manos rozándose. Sakura sin esconder su temor lanzó un grito que fue percibido por el pequeño guardián. Los dos se separaron inmediatamente._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje aquí presentado me pertenece en absoluto. Todos son creaciones de CLAMP._

**Notas de la Autora:**

Pues aquí de regreso, realizando una actualización al capítulo que hace mucho tiempo subí. ¿La intención de ello? Pues obviamente continuar el fic. Hace unos días leyendo mis viejos archivos me percaté que tenía aún ideas para este fic así que acabo de reeditarlo. ¡Espero que sea de su agrado! Subiré el capi 2 si les interesa continuar leyendo el fic .

Y bien referente al capítulo, como lo habrán notado (y a los que no aquí les explico) los mundos de Shaoran y Sakura son mundos paralelos. Ninguno de los dos se conoce, aunque se irán topando con cosas en común que realmente les sorprenderá. Es algo así como lo que hubiera pasado si Shaoran no hubiese viajado a Japón por el asunto de las cartas, y cómo de todas formas la conexión que debía haberse producido con Sakura se lleva a cabo igual, pero en una situación muy diferente. Todo tiene su explicación y poco a poco se va a ir comprendiendo mejor lo que está sucediendo, y por qué no se conocieron antes.

Ahora bien... ¿Qué tal eso de hacerlos aparecer con las manos enlazadas? ¿Qué hará Sakura? Imagínense como se las arreglará cuando sus amigos se enteren de lo sucedido. Ya veremos como todo este enredo un tanto complejo se va desenrollando...

El próximo capitulo se titula: "**_Buscando una explicación…"_**

Si les agradó el fic háganmelo saber y continuaré publicando los capítulos. Mientras más apoyo tengo, más rápido suelo avanzar. Así que no olviden dejar sus reviews!!!

Por ahora eso es todo… espero le haya gustado… cualquier duda, comentario o lo que sea, un review o a mi mail .


	2. Buscando una explicación

_**Mundos Paralelos**_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_**Capítulo 2: "Buscando una explicación…"**_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Ambos jóvenes se encontraban a muy poca distancia de lo que ellos creían, eran unos niños. Llegaron a la pared que los separaba, acercaron sus manos con decisión, y al tocarla todo aquello se esfumó. Cuando abrieron los ojos, la sorpresa no fue para menos. Ambos jóvenes se miraban igualmente sorprendidos, y aun con una de sus manos rozándose. Sakura sin esconder su temor lanzó un grito que fue percibido por el pequeño guardián. Los dos se separaron inmediatamente._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

- _¿Qué pasa Sakura? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla nuevamente? –preguntó Kero aun un poco adormecido. Al ver la escena, su sorpresa fue gigantesca – ¡Sakura! –exclamó molesto – ¿Qué significa esto? ¡Que hace este… mocoso en tu habitación!_

- _Un momento muñequito de felpa ¿a quién le dices mocoso? –preguntó el muchacho molesto ante tal calificativo._

- _Pues a ti, a quien más –dijo Kero muy molesto – ¿Ahora explícame que haces aquí mocoso? –preguntó el guardián – ¿Acaso tratabas de aprovecharte de Sakura? Eso no te lo permitiré –aseguró el guardián regresando a su verdadera identidad. Shaoran se sorprendió ante esto. Kero le atacó, pero el muchacho alcanzó a evitar el ataque, aunque resultó un poco quemada una de sus manos._

- _¿Quién te crees para atacarme así? –preguntaba el muchacho muy molesto y sosteniéndose la mano herida._

- _¡Kero! –gritó Sakura al ver que el guardián iba al ataque nuevamente – ¡Cálmate!_

- _Pero Sakura… ¿es un ladrón no? –preguntó Kero._

- _No, no lo es… -aseguró la muchacha –Ahora regresa a tu falsa identidad –ordenó la muchacha. Luego se acercó a Li – ¿Te duele mucho? –preguntó mientras señalaba la mano del joven._

- _No es nada –dijo el orgulloso joven – ¿Donde estoy? –preguntó observando la habitación. _

- _Estás en Tomoeda –dijo Sakura extrañada por aquella pregunta, y como si la respuesta fuese más que obvia. El joven la miró sin comprender nada._

- _¿Tomoeda? –se preguntaba el joven –Sé que le he escuchado ¿pero dónde queda eso?_

- _En Tokio –aclaró la muchacha extrañándose ya de este joven._

- _¡Tokio! –exclamó sorprendido el joven –Estoy en… ¿Japón?-preguntó como si con eso se acabase el mundo._

- _Si –asintió Kero muy molesto – ¿Dónde creías que estábamos? ¿En Inglaterra o en China?_

- _Pues yo hace unos minutos me encontraba en… Hong Kong. No entiendo nada –dijo el joven poniéndose rápidamente de pie._

- _Pero… -Sakura dudó porque no conocía el nombre del joven –Bueno… tú… permíteme que aclaremos la situación y luego veremos qué hacer ¿si?. Mientras tanto curaré esa herida –dijo Sakura._

- _No sé por qué tienes una actitud tan amable con este tipo –dijo Kero enfadado –Además es solo una pequeña quemadura._

- _¡Que fue provocada por ti! –exclamó Sakura –Así que por favor intenta no hacer más problemas._

- _Pero…_

- _¡Nada de peros Kerberus!_

- _Parece que el muñequito se quedó callado al fin –dijo Shaoran, provocando una reacción en Kero que fue reprimida por la mirada amenazante de Sakura._

_Sakura lo llevó hasta la sala. Kero también se encontraba con ellos aunque no pronunciaba ninguna palabra. Estaba molesto por la actitud de la Card Captor. Sakura ingresó a una habitación y minutos después salió de ella llevando un pequeño botiquín._

- _Permíteme tu mano –dijo Sakura._

- _No es necesario que la cures –dijo el joven que se sentía incómodo ante la preocupación de la muchacha, a pesar de ser él un completo desconocido._

- _Pero es lo que quiero hacer. No pareces un ladrón así que supongo que no lo eres –agregó esbozando una sonrisa. Shaoran le entregó su mano, y la joven después de limpiar la quemadura, aplicó una crema para calmar el dolor. Luego vendó la mano._

- _Ya está listo –dijo Sakura sonriendo._

- _Gracias… -dijo el muchacho – ¡Vaya! Con todo el lío con el muñequito olvidé presentarme. Mi nombre es Shaoran Li._

- _¿Li? –preguntó la muchacha impresionada – ¿Eres descendiente del mago Clow? –preguntó._

- _Si… -asintió Shaoran extrañado – ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? Son muy pocas personas las que conocen al mago Clow._

- _Pues… yo soy la actual dueña de las cartas Clow –dijo Sakura._

- _¿Cartas Clow?_

- _Pues es un juego de cartas mágicas que creó el mago Clow. Sus poderes se basan en los cuatro poderes elementales. Existen 52 cartas, de las cuales 4 son los elementos básicos y el resto son en cierto modo derivadas de éstos –explicó Sakura._

- _Ya veo… pero si hubiesen sido creadas por Clow yo debería conocer su existencia –dijo Shaoran –Disculpa –dijo mirando a la muchacha que se encontraba algo distraída – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

- _Lo siento –se disculpó ante su falta de modales –Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto._

- _Un gusto conocerte. Ahora intentemos aclarar lo que sucedió –procedió el muchacho enseriando su semblante –Comienza tú._

- _Está bien. Tuve una pesadilla y desperté a eso de las 4:25 de la madrugada. Sentí como si alguien me llamara y descubrí que aquella llamada provenía del espejo. Me acerqué, y cuando toqué el espejo todo a mi alrededor desapareció. Caminé por un largo rato hasta encontrarme con una pared que al parecer estaba hecha de agua. Cuando la toqué… pues aparecí en mi habitación. El resto de la historia ya la conoces._

- _Ya veo –dijo dubitativamente Shaoran, observó con cuidado el espejo, el cual reconoció como el espejo que estaba en el despacho de su madre –En mi caso sucedió casi lo mismo. No podía dormir, así que decidí ir por un vaso de leche. Cuando regresaba a mi habitación, algo llamó mi atención. Mi madre tiene uno igual a este en su despacho. De hecho –observando la parte trasera del espejo. Se sorprendió al ver que las iniciales de Clow estaban talladas exactamente en el mismo lugar que en el espejo de su casa. _

- _¿De hecho?_

- _Nada, disculpa me distraje –mintió Shaoran –Bueno… llegué al espejo y sucedió lo mismo. Todo se oscureció. Cuando toqué aquella pared de agua, aparecí aquí._

- _Sucedió lo mismo en ambos casos –dijo Kero –Al parecer este mocoso –refiriéndose a Shaoran. El muchacho le dirigió una mirada de odio que no pasó desapercibida para Sakura. La actitud de ambos era de completo desagrado –Cruzó las dimensiones._

- _¿Qué? –preguntaron ambos jóvenes al unísono._

- _Lo que me escucharon –dijo Kero. Aún estaba muy enfadado –el mocoso cruzó hacia nuestra dimensión a través del espejo. Si lo que dice de que estaba en Hong Kong y apareció aquí es cierto._

- _¿Dudas de mi palabra?_

- _Tranquilos –dijo Sakura –Yo estoy absolutamente segura que dices la verdad –afirmó la muchacha._

- _¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso?_

- _Porqué tu mirada me dice que eres una persona honesta –dijo Sakura._

- _Gracias._

- _Pero -dudó la joven – ¿qué harás ahora? –preguntó –Si vives en Hong Kong, pues… estás muy lejos de tu hogar._

- _Además no traigo nada de dinero encima –dijo. Dio una mirada a su ropa y recordó que se encontraba con su pijama. Sakura también se percató de aquel detalle y se sonrojó –Y tú ¿vives sola?_

- _No. Vivo con mi padre pero él en este momento está de viaje._

- _Así que con tu padre ¿y él también soporta al muñequito?_

- _No –negó Sakura apenada –Mi padre aún no sabe que Kero existe, ni tampoco está enterado de mis poderes._

- _Pero… ¿no perteneces a una familia de hechiceros?_

- _No. Mis padres son de lo más normales, o al menos mi padre no pertenece a ninguna. De la familia de mi madre no sé mucho ya que ella murió cuando yo era un bebé. Las únicas personas que conozco con poderes, son Yukito y Eriol._

- _¿Hiraguizawa?_

- _El mismo… ¿lo conoces? –preguntó la muchacha alegrándose de aquella coincidencia._

- _Si, pero… no podemos estar hablando del mismo Erial. Él murió hace cuatro años –informó el joven con seriedad. Una mirada sombría se apoderó de su semblante –Era un gran amigo, además de un poderoso hechicero, por algo era la reencarnación de Clow._

- _Pues… él está vivo –explicó Sakura –De hecho está de regreso en Japón por el año._

- _Pero… -dudando –Ya veo… tal vez él me pueda ayudar –murmuró Shaoran – ¿Y quién es el otro sujeto del que me hablaste? Yukito._

- _Es otro de mis guardianes, el de la Luna. Actualmente vive en Yokohama –explicó la joven –Trabaja allá como médico. Shaoran se quedó pensativo. Al parecer la vida de la muchacha era bastante extraña. Aunque podía percibir en ella un aura poderosa –Y tú Li… ¿qué me cuentas de tu familia?_

- _Pues vivo con mi madre y con dos de mis cuatro hermanas. Las otras ya están casadas. Y cuando termine este año, comenzaré mi participación en el Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, representando a mi Clan._

_El muchacho pensó en este hecho y recordó una conversación con su madre tiempo atrás…_

_.-.-.-. Flash-Back .-.-.-._

_La mujer estaba de pie en su despacho, observaba perdida la imagen reflejada en el espejo. En ese instante se escucharon tres golpes en la puerta._

- _¿Me llamabas? –preguntó el muchacho._

- _Pasa hijo y toma asiento –dijo la mujer –Te he llamado porque necesito darte a conocer algo que es muy importante para el futuro de nuestra familia. Hace unos días me reuní con el jefe del Clan Subaru. Llegamos a la conclusión de que debes casarte con su hija. Su nombre es Kotori y es una hechicera muy poderosa._

- _Madre ¿por qué no me preguntaste nada? –exclamó el muchacho – ¿Por qué tomaste esa decisión sin consultármelo?_

- _Porque considero que es una buena oportunidad para ti, además que así aseguramos tú futuro y el de nuestra familia –dijo la mujer –y ya está sellado el compromiso. Mañana conocerás a tu prometida y en un mes se llevará a cabo la boda –dijo la mujer._

_.-.-.-. Fin Flash-Back .-.-.-._

- _Li… ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó la muchacha al notar que el semblante del joven se había ensombrecido. Shaoran regresó a la realidad y se topó con unos bellos ojos esmeralda, que le escrutaban con sincera preocupación._

- _Si, lo siento. Me distraje unos segundos._

- _Bueno –agregó la joven –Creo que por lo que resta de la noche tendrás que quedarte aquí. Mañana es sábado, por lo que no habrá problemas en que nos levantemos un poco más tarde –comentó con vergüenza –Es que soy un tanto dormilona –se explicó._

- _No me gustaría causarte problemas –comenzó Shaoran._

- _No lo haces –lo interrumpió la muchacha –Además como ya te dije papá no regresará hasta dentro de unas semanas, creo, así que será mucho más fácil, pues no tendré que buscar alguna excusa._

- _Gracias Kinomoto._

- _No es nada Li, pero preferiría que me llames Sakura simplemente. No me agrada eso de las formalidades a menos que sean necesarias –aclaró Sakura._

- _Está bien… Sakura._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Era sábado y por más que el despertador había sonado unas seis veces, no había despertado del todo. Se desperezó un tanto y miró la hora. Eran cerca de las once de la mañana. Se levantó y sacando una toalla de su armario se metió en el baño. Dejó que el agua caliente resbalara por su cuerpo durante un buen rato antes de salir. Acomodó la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras con otra secaba su cabello, y se miró unos segundos en el espejo. Recordó el extraño sueño de la noche anterior. Parecía tan real ese Shaoran Li… en fin acomodó su cabello sobre sus hombros y salió nuevamente hacia su habitación. Pero lo que no esperaba era toparse con la penetrante mirada ambarina de quien justamente ingresaba a su habitación en aquellos momentos. Se quedó pasmada unos instantes, hasta que se percató que solo llevaba puesta una toalla que por lo demás no era excesivamente grande._

- _¡Ah! –gritó encerrándose en el baño._

- _Lo siento –escuchó del otro lado al muchacho –Creí que ya estarías lista. Sólo quería informarte que está listo el desayuno. Discúlpame –agregó con sinceridad._

- _No, discúlpame tú a mi –dijo asomando la cabeza tras la puerta –La verdad… por un momento creí que había sido un sueño lo de anoche. De todas formas no debiste molestarte preparando el desayuno –comentó avergonzada._

- _No fue nada. Además es una forma de agradecer tu hospitalidad._

_Sakura lo observó unos instantes. Todavía llevaba puesta la pijama con que había aparecido la noche anterior. Tendría que hacer algo porque de lo contrario no podrían salir de la casa y hacer algún tipo de averiguación sobre lo ocurrido a ambos. _

- _Muchas gracias. Me visto y bajo en seguida._

- _Ok. Esperaré en la cocina –informó Shaoran antes de salir de la habitación. Sakura aprovechó aquello y salió del baño. Sacó algunas prendas de su armario y mientras intentaba arreglarse, marcó un número desde su celular. _

- _¿Sakura? –se escuchó preguntar a una dulce voz del otro lado del teléfono._

- _¡Hola Tomoyo!_

- _¿Cómo estas?_

- _Muy bien –dijo Sakura –Pero en este momento estoy un tanto apurada. Tomy necesito tu ayuda… y bueno la de Eriol también._

- _¿Pasó algo? –preguntó su amiga intrigada._

- _Digamos que sucedió algo extraño. Pero estoy bien! –exclamó interrumpiendo la nueva pregunta de Tomoyo –¿Podrías ir por Eriol y venir a mi casa?_

- _No creo que sea necesario. estoy en casa de Eriol. Lo ayudaba con la decoración de su nuevo departamento._

- _Perfecto. Tendrán que dejar eso para después. Necesito que vengan lo antes posible._

- _Está bien –asintió Tomoyo –Ahí estaremos._

- _¡Ah! –exclamó Sakura ocurriéndosele una idea –Dile a Eriol que traiga una muda de ropa._

- _Pero…_

- _Ya te explicaré el porqué. Los espero en un rato –y colgó el móvil. _

_Terminó de arreglarse y bajó apresurada las escaleras, tropezando en el último escalón y torciéndose un pie, lo que la hizo perder el equilibrio. Para su suerte Shaoran la sostuvo a tiempo._

- _Ten cuidado cuando bajes las escaleras. Podrías haberte dado un buen golpe –dijo observándola mientras la dejaba suavemente en una de las sillas del comedor diario. Ni siquiera se percató en qué momento el muchacho la había levantado del piso y la había trasladado sobre sus brazos hasta la cocina – ¿Te lastimaste_

- _No._

- _Te estoy observando mocoso –advirtió Kero –No trates de hacerte el simpático con Sakurita, que yo estoy aquí para protegerla._

- _Kero ¿de nuevo comenzarás con las peleas? –preguntó Sakura con desesperación –Shaoran sólo me ayudó porque me torcí el tobillo al bajar las escaleras –explicó. De inmediato se percató que lo había llamado por su nombre._

- _Lo siento Li… no debí._

- _No hay problemas –la interrumpió el joven –Me agrada –admitió._

_Sakura le dirigió una sonrisa mientras tomaba una tostada y la untaba en mantequilla. Ambos comieron en silencio y Kero, quien aún estaba molesto, salió apenas hubo saciado su apetito. Luego de mucho observarlo se atrevió a preguntar:_

- _Tú… podrías tal vez comunicarte con tu familia por larga distancia –comentó a modo de idea Sakura –Así les avisarías que estás bien, mientras intentamos averiguar qué sucedió. _

- _Es una buena idea. Pero sería mejor que lo haga en un centro de llamados. No quisiera molestar. Además no podrías explicarle eso a tu padre no es cierto?_

- _Tienes razón –admitió Sakura algo avergonzada. En eso tocaron el timbre –Espérame aquí._

_Llego hasta la puerta de entrada y vio a Tomoyo y Eriol parados frente a la puerta de su casa. Parecían muy entretenidos ambos. Sakura recordó lo desolada que parecía estar Tomoyo cuando Eriol tuvo que marchar a Inglaterra. Eso hasta que el joven inglés comenzó a comunicarse con ella vía carta, e-mail y una que otra vez llamadas de larga distancia. Abrió la puerta con alegría y saludó a ambos jóvenes. Les invitó a pasar y finalmente los tres se sentaron en la sala._

- _Y bien Sakura… ¿A quién nos estás escondiendo? –bromeó Eriol al notar el nerviosismo de la joven de mirada esmeralda. Pero al notar la expresión de sorpresa y el leve sonrojo que se apoderó de ella, cambió su actitud a una mucho más seria._

- _Está limpio todo en la cocina –comentó la masculina voz mientras hacía ingreso a la sala y se topaba con los recién llegados – ¿Hiraguizawa? –preguntó. Eriol se vio completamente sorprendido ante tal encuentro. ¿Cómo conocía aquel joven su identidad? No le recordaba en absoluto de ninguna parte. Sin embargo su mirada…_

- _Nunca me esperé algo así de ti Sakurita! –exclamó Tomoyo con tono pícaro, tratando de disipar aquel tenso ambiente que se había apoderado del lugar._

- _¡Tomy-chan!_

- _Lo siento, debí confundirme –se disculpó el joven chino._

- _No, en absoluto Shaoran. Te presento a mis mejores amigos –agregó sakura poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia los jóvenes –Ella es Tomoyo Daidouji, quien además es mi prima y él es Eriol Hiraguizawa… la reencarnación del mago Clow –les presentó. El joven inglés se sorprendió por aquella presentación, más no hizo ningún tipo de objeción. Sabía que el muchacho frente a él tenía un aura poderosa –Él es Shaoran Li. _

_La mente de Eriol trabajaba al máximo. Aquel nombre… ese joven, esa dura expresión, aquel porte y esa penetrante mirada. Él le había conocido en su infancia, cuando ambos tendrían unos 6 a 7 años, no más. Pero… ¡esto no podía estar sucediendo!_

- _¿Qué diablos es todo esto? –se preguntó Eriol, rompiendo el nuevo silencio que se había apoderado de la sala. _

- _Lo mismo me gustaría saber a mi –confesó Shaoran –Desde ayer por la noche todo es muy complicado de explicar. Más aún encontrándome ahora frente a ti._

- _Pues si de sorpresas se trata, yo estoy doblemente sorprendido._

- _¿De qué rayos hablan? –les interrumpió Sakura. Tomoyo callaba mientras escuchaba con atención lo que estaba sucediendo. _

- _Creo que mejor nos sentamos porque esta charla tendrá para mucho tiempo –comentó la amatista – ¿Desean que les prepare un té?_

- _Yo si Tomoyo –aceptó el ojiazul. Tomoyo dirigió la mirada a su amiga._

- _No, muchas gracias acabo de terminar el desayuno –aclaró Sakura._

- _Yo tampoco, gracias –finalizó Li._

- _Regreso en seguida._

- _¿Esto explica tu extraña petición Sakurita? –preguntó Eriol riendo divertido mientras le entregaba un paquete a la muchacha –Debiste avisarme –y agregó dirigiéndose a Shaoran –Puede que la camisa te quede un tanto apretada ya que tu espalda parece ser más ancha que la mía, pero sin duda los pantalones te quedarán bien –el chino parecía no comprender._

- _Es que le pedí a Eriol que me prestase una muda de ropa para ti –explicó con rapidez Sakura, entregándole el paquete al muchacho –Papá es más bajo que tú y lo más probable es que su ropa te quedase corta. La puerta que está luego de la entrada a la cocina es un baño. Puedes cambiarte mientras Tomy regresa. _

- _Gracias._

_Sakura tomó asiento frente a Eriol, quien miraba a través de la ventana distraído. Minutos más tarde apareció Shaoran, y seguido Tomoyo con la bandeja y dos tazas de té, una para ella y otra para Eriol. Cuando hubo terminado de servir, Eriol dio una mirada significativa a Sakura y ésta les relató lo sucedido la noche anterior. Li se mantenía callado, frunciendo el seño de vez en cuando. Parecía estar pensando en otras cosas. _

- _Y… vamos a ir dentro de un rato a un centro de llamados, para que Shaoran trate de comunicarse con su familia –terminó su relato la joven esmeralda._

- _No será necesario –interrumpió Eriol más serio de lo normal. Ambas jovencitas le miraron con extrañeza. _

- _Algo no está bien ¿o me equivoco? –interrumpió el ambarino –Por la expresión cuando supiste quien era yo, puedo suponer que hay algo malo tras todo esto._

- _Eres muy astuto. Un digno Li por lo demás –continuó Eriol –Yo conocí a Shaoran Li cuando tenía cerca de 7 años en una de las tantas fiestas organizadas por el clan Uzuriha –comenzó a explicar –Cabe decir que nunca olvidaré que me empujó por las escaleras porque yo le arrebaté un dije con forma de esfera –Shaoran instintivamente se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y sacó el dije antes nombrado. Fue una suerte que lo llevase consigo cuando había ido por el vaso de leche la noche anterior. Minutos antes cuando se cambiaba en el baño lo encontró en el bolsillo del pantalón del pijama. Aunque comenzaba a dudar que se tratase sólo de una mera coincidencia el que lo tuviese en su poder._

- _¿Ese es el dije? –preguntó Tomoyo._

- _Así es –asintió Shaoran un tanto sorprendido por la astucia de la amatista. A pesar de no poseer poderes, era muy perceptiva. Miró nuevamente a Eriol. Recordaba aquel incidente a la perfección. El muchacho inglés le había quitado su dije porque él se había negado a mostrar la verdadera forma de aquel. _

- _¿Pero que tiene que ver eso con que no sea necesario que Shaoran llame a su familia? –preguntó la joven esmeralda._

- _Que el clan Li… bueno que en la actualidad no hay ningún Li con vida._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_Bueno aquí un segundo capitulo de la historia. Un tanto corto para mi gusto, pero espero les haya agradado. Recién se comienzan a aclarar las cosas, y se irán enterando de muchos secretos que guarda la trama de este fic. Y ni qué contarles el enredo que vendrá más adelante.. D.. para enredos ahí estoy yo!_

_Saludos.. y agradecimientos a todos los que la primera vez que publiqué el fic dejaron reviews. Espero que alguno de ellos pueda leer este capi y la continuación del fic que deje botado tanto tpo…_

_Y bueno.. estaré esperando sus reviews!!.. Acepto comentarios de cualquier tipo. Ah! mi mail... _


End file.
